Demon Mutate Saga: Wally
by StellaMagic
Summary: A shy boy the J-Teens know, Wally, is constantly bullied by Mikey and the Popular Posse. What they don't know is that he has the power of Tso Lan the Moon Demon. When a prank at a dance goes too far, Wally begins to change into his demon mutate form and goes Carrie on everyone. Can the J-Teens stop him before millions get hurt or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Charity Formal Preparations**

On another day at Magus High, the J-Teens are at the Pier, helping Sophie with preparations for the Charity Formal Dance for the Youth Center. Colleen and Chrissie are putting decorations from streamers to balloons up; Ice is setting up the soundstage for the music with Cody helping with the heavy work; and Drago and Hsi Wu are bringing in food for the refreshments, like moon-cakes and sun-cakes.

"Got all the refreshments prepared for the Dance, Sophie," Drago called to Sophie.

"Refreshments! Check!" Sophie says as she scratches of her to-do list.

"Decorations are all set as well!" Colleen called.

"Decorations! Check!"

"Music all set and ready to par-tay yo!" Ice said.

"Music and lights check! I really appreciate you guys helping me set up for the dance. This will help the Center for Troubled Youth."

"Our pleasure, Sophie," Colleen said, "Where's Wally with the cookies he's promised?"

"He should be bringing his batch in right now," Sophie said.

Then, they heard a commotion of Wanda and Mikey laughing and Wally nervously telling them to stop. They see Mikey and Wanda playing keep-away with a plate with tin on it.

"Stop, Mikey! Those are for the dance!" Wally yells as he tries to catch the plate.

"Make us, Linger!" Wanda said jokingly.

"Put those cookies down and leave Wally alone!" Sophie screamed as she and the J-Teens gang up on the two.

Colleen stomps toward Mikey as Sophie forcibly takes the plate of cookies from him.

"You wouldn't want to mess with my friends on my watch, Mikey!" Colleen said in an intimidating tone, "Unless you want a first-hand demonstration of how much Kung-Fu I know at where it can really hurt, I suggest you take Wanda the Amazon here and walk away!"

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"I said walk away!"

Mikey, not wanting to be humiliated and hurt walks away with Wanda and leaves.

"That crisis taken care of," Sophie sigh in relief, "You okay, Wally?"

"I'm fine," Wally said, "Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem," Colleen said.

"Why does Mikey always pick on you, Wally?" Hsi Wu asks.

"Because he knows I can't fight back," Wally said timidly, "He's a lot stronger than me."

"But not smarter than you," Chrissie said.

"That's an understatement," Sophie said with her arms crossed.

"We got everything finished up, Wally," Cody said, "Why don't we walk you home?"

"Thanks, Guys," Wally thanked.

They all walk out together, not knowing that a plate floated behind them before dropping. Sophie also literally has something up her sleeve: her digital camera with pictures of Mikey and Wanda picking on Wally.

"This is going on my website ," She says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Jerk Attack**

The next day at school, Wally is walking in just as the first bell rings. He's putting his books away in his locker when he sees Bai Tsa (Bianca) getting her books out. He wanted to ask her to the dance. He was about to approach her when Mikey grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the lockers. He is furious because Colleen made him look scared when she threatened him.

"I got humiliated yesterday when O'Connell threatened me!" he yelled.

"But I didn't do anything!" Wally squealed.

"Well I can't take my anger out on her for what she did to me in fifth grade, so I'm taking it out on you!"

Wally just screamed, but something severely pushed Mikey against the lockers behind him hard enough to leave a dent. Mr. Collins came from around the corner.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Collins demanded to know.

"Mikey was about to hurt Wally for a skirmish the other day," Bai Tsa told.

"Is that true?!" He asks as he crossed his arms.

"What if it is, Dad?" Mikey asks with an angry tone, "You gonna dump me just like you did with mom?!"

Mikey's dad takes him by the arm and takes him away for another talk.

"What was that about his mother?" Bai Tsa asks.

"I don't know," Wally shrugs it off, "Bianca, I was wondering. Do you want to go to Sophie's Charity Dance with me?"

"Sure, Wally. I'll meet you there at eight."

Bai Tsa leaves to get to her next class, leaving Wally to feel excited on his date with Bianca.

During Fifth Period, they are taking gym at the swimming pools. Wally is in his swim trucks ready to swim when he is confronted by Stacey and her girl group, who are angry at him.

"We got something to discuss, Linger!" Stacey yells, "Mikey's dad grounded him because of you!"

"It's not my fault, Stacey," he says timidly, "His dad caught us by surprise."

"Well you're still the reason he got into trouble, Geek," Wanda growls, "Stacey doesn't have a date for the dance because of you!"

They throw Wally into the water as the J-Teens watch. Drago and Colleen angrily approach the girls, while Ice and Cody pull Wally out of the water.

"Back off, Stacey!" Drago yelled, "It's not his fault you don't have a date!"

"Yeah, so you and your thug girlfriends layoff!" Colleen commands when Mr. Collins blew the whistle.

"Okay, Kids! Time to swim!" Mr. Collins called, "Chelsea, you're first!"

Chelsea put on her goggles and swim cap and dove into the water. Wally just looks at her angrily. Suddenly, Chelsea feels like something is pulling her in the water harshly. She tries to surface, but the pull got harder and harder. Colleen and Ice each grab a hand to pull her out and got her out of the pool. Mr. Collins ran over to her with a towel.

"Are you okay, Chelsea?!" Mr. Collins asks with concern.

"I'm fine," Chelsea replies as she gasps for air, "but it felt like something was pulling me in!"

"I don't see anyone or anything," Colleen said, "Maybe you got your foot caught in the drainage."

"Maybe."

"Think your aunt has something to do with it?" Cody whispers to Drago.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Drago snarled.

Colleen suddenly sees Bai Tsa at the other end of the pool in the reflection. She walks over to her.

"Bai Tsa, what are you doing here?" Colleen whispers, "Did you have something to do with Chelsea's near drowning?"

"I'm innocent," Bai Tsa pleaded, "It's Wally who's behind it!"

"Wally?"

"Yes. This morning, when Mikey tried to hurt him, an invisible force shoved him against the lockers after Wally got scared. I think he has Tso Lan's gravity powers. Then, I saw him stare harshly at Chelsea when she almost drowns."

"I better get my compass and keep it with me, just to be sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Invisible Attacks**

In the girls' showers, the girls are getting their stuff out Colleen is talking to Chrissie about what Bai Tsa said.

"And Bai Tsa said Wally has Tso Lan's power," Colleen whispers.

"I believe Bai Tsa," Chrissie said, "She wouldn't attack without a reason."

"Well Wally did look mad when the girls pushed him into the water."

"We gotta get Uncle here at the school and stop him before he turns the Popular Posse into the Plot Posse."

"Hopefully, Wally will stay calm long enough for us to help him."

"Doubt it. This is the Popular Posse, the meanest group to ever darken the hallways of Magus High."

Meanwhile, Stacey, Nikki, and Wanda are giggling while Chelsea is sitting on the bench shivering in her suit and towel.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Chelsea asks them.

"We planted a little surprise in Wally's locker," Stacey said as she giggled.

"We dumped eggs on his books," Wanda chuckled.

"Yeah. One way or another, that dweeb is going to pay for ruining Stacey's date," Nikki snickered.

While they are waiting for their prank, Wally is turning the combination on his lock. When he finally opens his locker, he sees his stuff covered in yolk and egg shells with a note on his back pack saying "You like eggs? They are as weak and fragile as u! How do u like them eggs?" Wally fumed and pounds his hand against the locker door next to him. Mr. Collins came to check on him and saw the messy locker.

"Wally, what happened? Did Mikey or any of his friends do this?" Mr. Collins interrogated.

"I LIKE TO KILL WHO EVER DID THIS!" he screamed in rage.

His temper flaring made the lockers topple, making Colleen and Chrissie pull the Popular Posse away from them before they fell on them.

"Something tells me Wally got angry!" Chrissie said nervously.

"Get off us, Geeks!" Stacey shouted as they pulled themselves away from the two.

The girls walk out to tell Mr. Collins what happened.

Later in the cafeteria, the J-Teens and Bai Tsa discuss what happened in the girls' locker room.

"Wally gets his locker egged, and some lockers nearly flatten the Popular Posse," Colleen stated, "Coincidence? No."

"I got my compass," Drago said, "I better get it out and check."

Drago gets the compass out of his pocket and points it at Wally, who is in the lunch line getting tomato soup, a cheese sandwich, and some soymilk. He is about to get the last huge pudding parfait when Mikey cut in front of him and took the parfait.

"That's my dessert, Geek!" he yelled.

Wally gets angry as he is about to leave, so angry he uses the power of gravity to make him fall to the ground and made the food tray spill all over Stacey and her friends. Drago's compass pointed at Wally and the Trigram for the Moon.

"Oh no! He does have Uncle Tso Lan's chi!" Drago gasps.

"We gotta get the power out of him!" Colleen said.

"Can it wait?" We're enjoying watching the Popular Posse get their just desserts. Get it? Just Desserts?!" Hsi Wu jokingly says.

"Besides, this serves them right for mistreatin' Wally," Ice said.

"Ice, are you familiar with the 1975 movie _Carrie_?" Colleen informs.

"Ice and I saw that last week for our guy –only movie night," Hsi Wu said.

The two suddenly realized what point Colleen is making.

"Exactly. If Wally's new power gets out of control at the dance, That prom scene is gonna be a reality!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Wong's New Apprentice**

After school, the J-Teens hold up a meeting at Uncle's Rare Finds to tell the J-Team and Tso Lan what happened at school today.

"Then, Mikey tripped and spilled his lunch all over Stacey and her girl group," Colleen finished explaining.

"Oh no! My power in the hands of a bullied kid is bad news," Tso Lan said as he held his head with worry.

"The Popular Posse are not gonna stop making Wally miserable," Drago stated, "They are gonna look for excuses to hurt him until he snaps."

"Why would they go and pick on him?" El Toro asks.

"Because they know Wally won't fight back due to his size," Ice said.

"And here's what you didn't know, El Toro," Jackie said, "Their leader Stacey is Ice's sister and Valmont's daughter."

"What?! Ice, is this true?" Viper said with a surprised tone.

"'Fraid so, El Toro," Ice sighed, "It's somethin' I don't want to talk about."

Then, Xua Wing contacts Colleen through telepathy.

"Colleen, I need your help back at the castle," Xua Wing calls.

The J-Teens take a portal back to Avalon and find themselves in the Library where Xua Wing watches a frantic Daolon Wong collecting books and scrolls from each direction.

"Daolon has become frantic after seeing the wind power in Lee's hands," Xua Wing explained, "He's been collecting every spell in my library to help with the search."

Colleen approaches the wizard with concern.

"Daolon, you gotta get calm," Colleen advises him.

"If I stay any calmer, the whole world will be plunged into elemental chaos," Daolon yelled as he tries to grab a scroll up top, making a lot of books topple over him, "I must face it. I'm not as young as I use to be. Perhaps it's time I follow Chan's example and take in apprentice. I need someone of sound mind; someone with inherent goodness. Chrissie!"

"Me?!" Chrissie asks, "Why me?"

"Chrissie, you helped figure out the Goblins' hearing problems as a weakness," Colleen assures her, "Plus, you are the smartest kid in school and an excellent chemist."

"Besides, I need an apprentice who is very studious and academic. Now we must begin work at once," Daolon said as he takes her to the study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The Popular Posse's Pitiful Plan**

In Mikey's house, he and the girls are in the living room coming up with a plan of revenge. His dad is out, so he doesn't know that Mikey has company despite being grounded. Each had provided a part of the plan: Wanda brought a can of white paint, Nikki with rope, Chelsea with yellow feathers, Stacey and Mikey with their scheme.

"Here's the plan, Girls," Mikey explained, "We set the paint above Wally the Weak on stage. Once he is under the paint and feathers, we'll pull the rope and give him a real tar-and-feather treatment. This will show him not to mess with the Popular Posse."

"You said it," Stacey replied, "He has to be behind all the trouble he gave us, like Chelsea in the pool and the lockers."

"Well this will fix that dweeb for good," Wanda said as she stretched the rope.

"We just need to get there before the dance and set the whole thing up," Chelsea said, "But how are we gotta get in if you are barred from the dance?"

"I'm banned from the dance, but you are not," Mikey said, "You girls can go to the dance early and I'll be there to watch the fun."

They all giggle evilly. What he doesn't know is Tchang Zu listened in on the whole plan, worrying for Mikey's safety

That night, Mikey is about to go to bed to get rested up for the fireworks when Tchang Zu popped in by portal.

"Tchang Zu, what are you doing here?" Mikey asks.

"I overheard your plot to get even with that Wally kid," Tchang Zu explains, "Mikey, I think it's best if you don't go there to watch."

"Why?"

"Mikey, I…gave Muir something of my brothers and sisters, each with a power over the elements, but Muir misused the samples and gave them to a few of your classmates. Wally gained my Brother Tso Lan's powers, and his specialty is power of the moon."

"Is moon power dangerous?"

"He can make things lose and gain gravity, which means he can make things float in the air even toward something dangerous."

"Oh no! My friends are gonna be there to set Wally up! Why did you give Muir your brother's power?!"

"He tricked me. He said he wanted to see how we work our magic, but what he really wanted was enough power to rule San Fran with an iron fist and make a certain girl his queen."

"O' Connell?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Night of the Dance**

It is finally the night of the dance. Colleen is dancing with Drago when Bai Tsa and Wally came in. She is wearing her finest blue dress and gloves, while Wally is wearing a tux.

"Thanks for taking me, Wally," Bai Tsa said.

"No problem," Wally said, "Do you want some punch?"

"I am feeling a bit parched."

Wally runs over to get Bai Tsa some punch.

Outside the gate, Mikey and a humanized Tchang Zu run into the dance to stop the upcoming prank. Mikey is wearing a school jacket and cap so he won't be recognized. They are looking around for any of the Girls.

"Any luck finding Stacey and her girl group?" Mikey asks.

"Not yet," Tchang Zu said, "Let's hope they've at least got out."

At the stage where the DJ is playing, Stacey and her friends are backstage, ready to pull the rope with the bucket of yellow paint and feathers.

"This is gonna be the best prank we ever pulled on the wimp," Stacey giggled.

"When we pull this rope, it will bring a night this school will never forget," Nikki said.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught, Stace'?" Chelsea asks.

"Let them," Stacey said, "It'll just make my mom look bad in front of the crowd."

"You and your ma have issues, don't you?" Wanda asks.

"You have no idea."

At the refreshment table, Wally is getting the punch for himself and Bai Tsa. Ice and Cody are watching him to make sure he doesn't get mad enough to lose control.

"No tantrum from him so far," Cody said.

"Be cool, Cody," Ice said, "My sis and her drones are up to something. I can feel it."

"Twin vibe?"

"You can say that. Where's my girl?"

"Chrissie and Wong are working on emergency spells in case of eye witnesses."

On stage, Sophie goes up to the Microphone to make a special announcement.

"Attention, Everyone!" she calls through the microphone, "It is time to announce the Spring Dance King and Queen. This year, I will choose randomly."

Sophie takes a piece of paper out of jar of names. She opens the note and reads it.

"And the King and Queen are…Bianca Woojahoositz and Wally Lambert!" Sophie announces as she read the note.

Everyone cheered and clapped except for the J-Teens. They have a feeling that this is one of Stacey's underhanded tricks. Wally and Bai Tsa go up on stage and are given crowns by Sophie. Tchang Zu and Mikey see Stacey partially backstage as well as the J-Teens.

"There!" Tchang Zu said as he pointed her.

"I found her!" Hsi Wu said.

Stacey and the girls start tugging the rope.

"There's our cue, Girls!" Stacey called as they pull hard and Mikey comes running.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mikey cried in Slo-Mo as the bucket fell on Wally, covering him in yellow paint and feathers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: A Nerd's Vengeance**

The can of paint and feathers spill all over Wally and Bai Tsa as Stacey and the girls laugh at them. Wally angrily looks at the stuff all over him and looks at Stacey and her group as they continue to laugh. The Teens, Mikey, and Tchang Zu give nervous looks at the thought of what's gonna happen next. Wally's eyes suddenly glow red; his teeth turn into fangs; his black hair grows to Tso Lan's length; and he begins to sprout bug-like arms with claws underneath his own arms. Wally is getting angrier and angrier, making the food and equipment float an inch or so.

"Wally, stay calm!" Bai Tsa told him while assuring him, "Stacey and her friends will be punished."

"They will be punished…BY MEE!" he screamed as the transformation becomes complete.

"Cody, call Jackie and Uncle, and tell them to get over here fast," Colleen ordered as she gives Cody her cell phone.

The J-Teens run to stop Wally. Tchang Zu grabs Mikey by the forearm.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Tchang Zu said as they run.

Wally sees Mikey leaving and realizes that this prank is his idea as well. He waves his hands, and makes the tables and food dishes block all the exits. Then, he makes all the cables come to life and wrapped them around the Popular Posse. Stacey and the others are struggling to get out of the cables. Tchang Zu tries to rip the cable, but Wally uses his power to push him off the pier and into the water. Then, Wally uses his power to make the Popular Posse float into the air and toward power cables.

"Ready to volt, Popular Posse?" Wally jokingly asks as he makes them float closer and closer to the powerlines.

Suddenly, he is splashed with a huge amount of water. Bai Tsa and Colleen use their water powers to distract him. Wally is so blinded by rage, he uses his power against them, but they dodged his power. Cody and Ice grab onto him, but wall pushes Cody to the refreshment table and Ice to the "Test Your Strength" game, making the bell ring. Hsi Wu and Drago try an air attack to distract him, but Wally uses the power of gravity to make them both heavy as rocks. He is about to finish them off when Colleen blocks his way.

"Wally, Stop!" Colleen cried out, "We are only trying to help you! Look around!"

Wally looks around and sees how afraid the students are and how much damage he has caused.

"Wally, you became worse than the Popular Posse when you used your powers to hurt people, even those who stuck up for you," Drago stated.

Wally is saddened with all he has done. As he relaxed himself, he lowers the Popular Posse back down. Uncle and Jackie came in with the Chi-O-Matic and a jar with a spell.

"What's the jar for?" Jackie asks.

"This mist will release the same vapor that wiped Tohru's memory and used on the people who saw everything that has happened, but we may sacrifice Wally in order to give reasonable explanation for what did occur her," Uncle explained.

"I hope Colleen doesn't get too upset about sacrificing a friend," Jackie said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Popular No More**

Uncle unleashed the mist after removing the Moon Power out of Wally. Nobody has any memory of Wally's transformation. However, they came up with an explanation to why the dance is wrecked: Wally destroying everything while trying to bludgeon the Popular Posse. He is being put in the back of a squad car as the students watch in sympathy and pity. After Wally is hauled off, the kids angrily turn to the Popular Posse. Their parents approach them from behind.

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do!" Tori yelled.

Sophie is looking at all the damage that has been done.

"Everything I worked hard to plan RUINED!" she yells, "What does the Popular Posse have against helping those less fortunate?! WHAT?!"

"But we're the ones who almost got hurt!" Mikey yells.

"Hurt by your own doing! Wally could go to juvey all because you wouldn't stop ragging on him," Colleen yells, "You, Mikey Collins, do nothing but spread misery to everyone and everything you touch!"

Everyone else yelled at the Popular Posse until Mr. Collins raised his hand.

"Calm down everyone!" he cried out, "My son and his friends will be punished to the fullest extent. I assure you."

"He better, Mr. Collins!" Sophie screamed, "Your son is the one who belongs in jail, not Wally!"

Tchang Zu watches the whole thing from the castle, while being concerned for Mikey when he hears his brother Tso Lan coming in while calling for him. He waves his hand to turn the magic mirror off before he can see.

"What do you want, Tso Lan?" Tchang Zu asks gruffly.

"Hsi Wu said he saw you at the dance around the time Wally had his breakdown," Tso Lan stated, "What were you doing there?"

"I…was trying to get the power before Wally can lose control."

"Since when are you concerned for human safety?"

"Do I always have to explain myself to this family?!"

Tchang Zu abruptly leaves, leaving Tso Lan to wonder about him.

"It seems every time you show, bad things happen without reason."


End file.
